nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Havemeforty/Nitrome School
I created a new imaginary thing called Nitrome School. It is really fun and banter. There is 4 classes (Class 9, Class 10, Class 11, Class 12) Class 9 and 10 have 15 students. Class 11 and 12 have 10. Class 9 (Tutor : Hot Air Balloon, not the young form from Hot Air 1 and 2, the grown up form from Hot Air Jr) (BACON) : Me (as Have Me Forty) Rockitty (from Rockitty) Zapo (from Fault Line) Hot Air Jr (from Hot Air Jr) Norman Noggin (from Headcase) Penguin on Sled (from Avalanche) Eskimo (from Frost Bite and Thin Ice) Lockehorn (from Lockehorn) Pink & Orange Angels (from Twin Shot) Knight (from Tiny Castle) Toxic (from Toxic) Takeshi (from Final Ninja Series) Blue (from Test Subject Series) Astronaut (from Space Hopper) Jack Frost (from Jack Frost) Class 10 (all of the bad ones go in Class 10) (Class Tutor : Doctor Nastidious from Test Subject Green) (JALAPENO) : Parasite (from Parasite) Swindler (from Swindler) A Dark Thing and a Helmet Dark Thing (from Twin Shot) Chiseller (from Chisel) Green (from Test Subject Green) Octoboss (from Hot Air 2) Crusher Guardian (from Onekey) Enemy 585 (from Enemy 585) Dr. Siamese (from Ribbit) A Walking Robot and a Robotic Squid (from Toxic) A Dragon (from Twin Shot) An Alien Saucer (from Bullethead) A Snow Spirit (from Lockehorn) Class 11 (Class Tutor : Foreman White from Canary) (BLUEBERRY) : Canary 214-LE (from Canary) A Red Triclopian and A Yellow Triclopian (from Bullethead) Poly (from Roly Poly) Stretchy Dog (from Silly Sausage) A Spartan Soldier (from Double Edged) A Red Racer (from Flipside) Cat and Owl (from Fat Cat) Dirk Valentine (from Dirk Valentine) Class 12 (Class Tutor : Kapowski's Boss from Glassworks) (CHEDDAR) : Billy (from Super Treadmill) A Green Troll and a Blue Troll (from Square Meal) Angry Heads (from Knuckleheads) 4 Mini UFOs (different colour) (from Go Go UFO) A Warlock (from Mirror Image) Bearded Man (from Enemy 585) Subject Teachers : Sc (Science) : Scientist (from The Test Subject Series) Pe (Phys Ed) : Uncle Rico (from Super Treadmill) Dn (Design Technology) : Foreman Buzz (from Chisel 1 and 2) Ma (Maths) : Brain (from Small Fry) En (English) : Hot Air's Wife (grown up version from Hot Air Jr) Jpn (Japanese) : Akuma (from Final Ninja Zero) Ar (Art) : An Ink Blot (from Scribble) Hi (History) & Ge (Geography) : Person owning the playable tank (from Steamlands) Defence Against the Dark Parasites (Parasite's worst lesson) : Pushy (from Cave Chaos) Caretaker : A Guard (from Dirk Valentine) School Doctor : An Artist from the Double Edged startup Class Transition Sorters : The Employees (Normal) (from NMD) and the Sorting Cuboy Deputy Headmaster : A Boss (Employees) (from NMD) Other Deputy Headmaster : An Executive (Employees) (from NMD) Headmaster : Nitrome Boss (from NMD) STAFF LIST COMPLETE There is a prison near the school called Cheese Dreams Moon Prison The evil person in the episodes is the PARASITE GIANT (which is Parasite's evil great uncle) Nitroglycerine Mead is a village near Nitrome School Quackbot-Ry (where the Quackbots, the ones who send daily messages to fellow students, are kept. Yellow Quackbots deliver messages in a very slow speed, whilst the Red Quackbots deliver messages in a very fastttttttttt speed) The Order of Carter involves : Nitrome Boss (owner) Boss (Employees) (right-hand man) Executive (Employees) (other right-hand man) Normal Employees Austin Carter Justin Bennett Laser Master Mrs. Zapo (Zapo's mother) Pushy Akuma Brain The Scientist Foreman Buzz A Red Miner and a Brown Miner (Cave Chaos) The Knights (Castle Corp) Episodes : #The Stone of Serenity (All of the students in the NS are new and I meet my worst enemy, Swindler. Meanwhile, I and the Class 9 gang know that Doctor Nastidious is trying to steal the protecting Stone of Serenity but at the end, the culprit is none other than Akuma, Takeshi's ex-boss, but it is actually the Parasite Giant in disguise who has hold the real Akuma hostage and I won but the Stone was destroyed.) #The Chamber of Deadly Cluster Bombs (When I am enjoying a celebration, a red quackbot called Posey warns me that if I go back to Nitrome School, bad things will happen and they did but Posey stopped me from going in the school bus but I clinged on to its windows and he used a magic spell that made me injured in the Feast Monday competition. Meanwhile, a 17-year old person in the past called Ian Mitesi (full name "Ian Taragap Mitesi) has made a chamber with the cluster bombs from steamlands and hot air jr's driver opened it and he was knocked unconscious, can I revive him. Ian Taragap Mitesi is an Anagram for "I am Parasite Giant". UPDATE: Those will be the only episodes Category:Blog posts